Ignorance is bliss
by Nyuu D
Summary: Após os eventos em Enies Lobby, Nami ainda tem dificuldade para perdoar Robin completamente. E a arqueóloga só quer sua navegadora de volta. :: RoNami, YURI.


One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

**Avisos: **Essa fic contém cenas de nudez e YURI (relacionamento homossexual entre mulheres). Caso algo desses não te agrade, não prossiga.

O casal é Robin e Nami 8D Isso sim é inovador. -q Divirtam-se (ou não)

* * *

_I'm so sorry_

_I didn't mean to hurt my little girl_

_It's beyond me, I cannot carry _

_the weight of the heavy world_

Como uma onda, Nami encharcava Robin com sentimentos intensos, que escorriam por cada canto de sua pele assim que entravam em contato com ela. E agora, foi-se embora tão rapidamente que a arqueóloga sequer percebeu que a navegadora sutilmente escorregava de volta para dentro de seu lugar de origem – que coincidentemente, não era com Robin.

Por vezes ela não sabia o que se passava dentro de Nami. Ela era uma mulher complicada. Podia parecer simples, mas aos olhos de Robin, era o enigma mais difícil de toda a humanidade. Muito mais do que qualquer poneglyph.

Robin achava que Nami nunca lhe perdoaria por ter mentido. Mesmo que para protegê-los; a morena estava francamente acreditando que apesar de estar lá e lutar por ela, algo entre as duas iria mudar.

Dizer "nunca" pode ser um pouco forte, mas que Nami não a havia perdoado, isso era verdade. Apesar de ter demonstrado tanta felicidade e entusiasmo por tê-la de volta, sã e salva, no lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído: o bando do Chapéu de Palha.

E agora que estava de volta, Robin sentia-se esquisita ao deitar na cama para dormir, olhar para o lado e ver as costas de Nami ao invés de ver seu belo sorriso desejando-lhe boa noite. E de sentar numa espreguiçadeira no deque mais alto do Sunny e não ter a companhia dela para tomarem sol, ou simplesmente ficar por ali, sem um motivo especial.

Ela sabia que havia magoado tanto a navegadora quanto todos os outros membros do bando ao ter feito o que fez, mas havia feito pelo bem deles... Luffy e todos os outros haviam entendido, por que Nami não podia fazer o mesmo? Talvez ela até tivesse compreendido, mas não conseguia aceitar a mentira. Era a única conclusão à qual a arqueóloga conseguia chegar.

Robin queria conversar com ela, mas não sabia como se aproximar. Antes, certamente saberia; agora parecia que havia uma barreira enorme entre elas. Por mais que Nami não lhe negasse um sorriso quando estavam na presença de outras pessoas, a morena sabia que havia algo diferente entre as duas quando estavam sozinhas. E era justamente esse o problema.

O tempo estava bom, e Nami já havia dado as ordens aos rapazes para que colocassem o Sunny Go na rota correta. Agora, ela estava no deque do navio, tomando banho de sol numa espreguiçadeira ao lado de suas laranjeiras, com um biquíni branco, deitada de costas. Robin parou na conexão entre o deque e a sala de observação, olhando para ela.

Nami estava com os braços para cima da cabeça e escondia o rosto neles, os cabelos cor de fogo escorregando pelos lados da cabeça expondo seu pescoço ao sol. A cabeça morena de Robin tombou de leve para o lado, observando-a enquanto se aproximava aos passos lentos, procurando não fazer barulho. Não queria assustá-la ou pegá-la desprevenida, queria apenas poder olhar para ela por um instante em silêncio.

Ela tinha uma longa curva nas costas esguias, que se salientava no bumbum e logo descia novamente pelas pernas. Robin cruzou os braços e olhou para ela com um sorriso curvando os seus lábios de levinho.

Então a navegadora pareceu ter percebido alguma presença ao seu lado e ergueu a cabeça, apertando os olhos escuros a fim de enxergar melhor por causa do sol. – Nami-chan – disse a arqueóloga com um tom delicado. Mas não se atreveu a continuar, ou talvez as palavras tivessem apenas fugido. A ruiva a olhou por uns instantes, piscando os olhos rapidamente para acostumar-se com a luminosidade e fazendo sombra neles com uma das mãos, enquanto apoiava-se com o outro braço.

Robin teve a legítima impressão de que ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas se interrompeu. E elas ficaram se olhando por longos instantes até que Nami se mexeu na espreguiçadeira, virou-se e empoleirou-se na beirada lateral, colocando as mãos no meio dos joelhos. Havia um girassol estampado na peça de cima do biquíni, no seio esquerdo. A mais alta observou tudo cuidadosamente até que ela parasse e então se sentou ao lado da outra.

– Nami-chan – começou novamente, atraindo o olhar da ruiva. – Você parece chateada. O que houve?

A pequena se mexeu na espreguiçadeira.

Era incrível como ela podia mudar sua expressão tão facilmente diante de Robin. Provavelmente não era de propósito, mas...

– Não é nada – a navegadora virou a cabeça e olhou para o oceano. – Eu só estava tomando meu banho de sol.

A arqueóloga teve o ímpeto de dizer que Nami só estava daquela maneira com _ela_, mas acabou guardando esse pensamento para si. Robin sempre foi bastante controlada e pensava muito bem antes de falar. Racional, realmente.

– Suas flores – observou a ruiva, olhando para trás por cima do ombro. – Acho que elas precisam de água.

A morena não emitiu qualquer reação visível, mas houve um impacto muito forte dentro dela ao perceber que Nami estava claramente pedindo a ela para que saísse de perto. Podia parecer sutil, mas era tão óbvio que as entrelinhas estavam muito mais claras do que o texto em si, porque Nami a havia visto dar água para as plantas mais cedo.

Entendendo o recado e sem protestar, Robin levantou-se e saiu do deque, mas sem dar água para as plantas, e engolindo seca a vontade de olhar para trás.

Ao invés de descer, porém, a arqueóloga ficou na sala de observação. Pegou um livro da estante, acomodou-se no banco que circundava o local e ficou ali, lendo. Era a melhor maneira de distrair-se já que precisava esfriar a cabeça antes de pensar em como abordar sua pequena para poder esclarecer as coisas com ela.

Em verdade, Nami não era assim tão pequena, mas Robin era muito mais alta que ela e por isso, costumava pensar nela dessa maneira. E claro que havia outros detalhes que a influenciavam a manter esse o apelido da ruiva.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, a navegadora empurrou lentamente a porta da sala de observação porque para chegar à popa ela teria que descer por ali. Robin ergueu os olhos azul-escuros e observou-a segurando uma canga transparente contra o corpo, com a mão entre os seios. O tecido cor de gelo com peixinhos desenhados à mão sacudia levemente contra a barriga dela.

A morena piscou os olhos alguns instantes observando o corpo lindo da ruiva para então encará-la e reparar que Nami parecia estar engolida por angústias.

Robin levantou-se e fez menção de ir à direção da navegadora, mas ela começou a andar rapidamente com os pés descalços pela sala, até chegar à escada para descer de volta à popa. A arqueóloga mal teve tempo de pensar. Quando viu, ela já estava descendo escada abaixo.

Bem, só lhe restava esperar até a noite. Então Robin esperou. Pacientemente esperou, lendo, sozinha dentro da sala de observação.

Normalmente Nami estaria com ela, mas aquele era um dia atípico. Todo aquele tempo sem ela parecia completamente atípico. Todo o sacrifício que fizera pelos mugiwara tornou cada instante atípico. Pensar que não poderia mais estar com ela...

Robin suspirou, agradecida por todos serem tão insistentes.

Eles jantaram, a arqueóloga tomou banho, e em seguida retornou à sala de observação. Sanji apareceu lá para perguntar se estava tudo bem, e se havia algo que ele podia fazer por ela, mas Robin apenas limitou-se a responder _"tudo bem, cook-san. Eu estou apenas com um pouco de dor hoje."_

Não era bem a dor que ele entendera, mas ela não estava mentindo, afinal de contas.

Horas depois da chegada do anoitecer, Robin deixou o livro na estante e saiu da sala de observação. Caminhou lentamente pelo Sunny até chegar ao gramado do convés, subiu as escadas e viu o mesmo Sanji que havia ido falar com ela momentos antes. Ele estava na proa do navio, escorado na cerca branca e olhando para frente. Robin desejou-lhe boa noite e o cozinheiro retribuiu feliz, e só desviou o olhar dela quando a mulher entrou no quarto.

Nami já estava deitada na cama, com o corpo coberto e as costas viradas para a cama de Robin, que ficava à esquerda da dela. A morena piscou os olhos lentamente para a curva que se formava através do edredom, e depois se direcionou aos armários para ir colocar uma roupa de dormir. Vestiu a camisola branca e soltinha no corpo, e então, caminhou descalça pelo quarto até chegar a sua cama.

Sentou-se no colchão e voltou a olhar a ruiva. Tudo o que conseguia ver da garota realmente era o cabelo laranja. Mesmo assim, era o bastante para que Robin quisesse se juntar a ela.

Era fácil pensar em simplesmente deitar ao lado dela – mesmo que a cama fosse estreita –, abraçar-se à Nami e apenas dormir com seu corpo junto do dela, mas tomar essa decisão era mais difícil do que idealizá-la. Robin no fundo sabia que a navegadora não pediria para ela sair, ou pelo menos, provavelmente não. Mas não sabia se era o certo.

Suas mãos, entretanto, estavam praticamente se erguendo por conta própria, a fim de alcançar a ruiva.

– Robin – a voz da mais nova de repente irrompeu no quarto, fazendo o coração de Robin sacolejar no peito.

– Sim? – Respondeu no tom casual e delicado de sempre, mesmo com o nervosismo repentino que lhe invadiu. Ela normalmente não se sentia daquela maneira.

– Por que... – Começou Nami, ainda de costas. E aparentemente não estava pensando em virar. – Por que você mentiu pra mim?

– Nami-chan, eu já disse o porquê de—

– Não. Não é isso – a ruiva se mexeu na cama, empurrou o edredom e ergueu o tronco rapidamente, virando-se para Robin. Apoiou-se nos braços e sacudiu levemente a cabeça, parecendo confusa. – Eu quero dizer... Eu entendo. Eu entendo a sua mentira, não é bem isso o que eu quero dizer. É mais... Como... Por que você não confiou em mim?

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Se tivesse me dito, eu teria... – Ela se interrompeu.

– Então meu plano falharia – respondeu a outra instantes depois. – Eu queria que vocês saíssem a salvo de Water 7, não queria que me salvassem. Pelo menos não no começo.

– Desde o começo, Robin. Desde o começo eu sabia que você não podia estar nos traindo daquela maneira. _Me_ traindo daquela maneira! Francamente! Era absurdo!

– Que bom – sorriu.

– Não é bom, não! – Exclamou Nami, mostrando sinais de irritação. – Eu simplesmente não entendo como pôde ter agido como se não quisesse mais estar conosco! Mesmo que eu quisesse acreditar que é mentira, algo dentro de mim me deixava enlouquecida. E então o Iceburg-san me contou tudo.

Os olhos azul-escuros de Robin piscavam com mais lentidão agora.

– Você não sabe o tamanho do alívio que eu senti! – Ela usou um tom de aborrecimento. – Eu quis te matar por ter me enganado.

Robin deu uma risadinha e apoiou-se no colchão.

Ela _sabia_ que era isso. Alguma coisa dentro da arqueóloga dizia que Nami estava chateada. Não pela mentira em si, não por ter tentado poupá-los de alguma coisa que sequer fazia sentido, mas sim... Apenas por não ter confiado isso a ela.

Para Robin, entretanto, não era apenas uma questão de ter confiado o que havia acontecido a ela, ou não. Ia mais longe que isso. Ela não queria colocar a vida de Nami em risco – sequer podia pensar nisso, em hipótese alguma. Nem de qualquer um do bando. E se para isso fosse necessário sacrificar-se, ela estava disposta. Não ligava para mais ninguém, apenas para eles. Não pensava no futuro. Apenas no agora.

E _naquele_ agora, ela queria que eles ficassem a salvo.

Principalmente Nami.

– Não sei o que te dizer, Nami-chan. Só sei que eu nunca quis te magoar. Mas eu não tinha outra opção.

– Tinha sim! Por que não nos disse? Não ME disse? Você sabe que eu não te abandonaria, por qualquer motivo que fosse!

Robin curvou as costas, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurou o queixo delicadamente com a mão, olhando para a navegadora e sorrindo pequenamente diante das bochechas dela, que adquiriam um tom rosado por causa da irritação.

– Eu só queria que vocês ficassem bem. Com ou sem a minha presença. Isso era o bastante pra mim.

– Mas não é o bastante pra mim. – Retrucou Nami, atirando-se deitada na cama novamente, virada de costas para a outra.

A morena suspirou baixinho e levantou, dando dois passos para chegar mais perto da cama da ruiva. Seus joelhos chegaram a roçar a coberta que escapava pelas laterais do colchão. Nami permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mas embora estivesse daquela maneira, aparentemente não conseguiu ficar imóvel; sua mão apertava firmemente o edredom de tempos em tempos.

Robin lentamente virou-se um pouco e empoleirou-se na beirada da cama, bem na altura do quadril da ruiva. Repousou a mão direita no colchão, atrás das costas de Nami e ficou olhando para as unhas enquanto ouvia a navegadora respirar de forma abafada porque agora ela cobria o nariz com o edredom.

– Sabe, quando eu estava no trem indo para Enies Lobby, eu pensei ter ouvido, muito distante, muito mesmo... Sua voz chamando por mim. – A morena falou com o tom de voz meio baixo, mas o suficiente. – Não sei se ouvi realmente ou se foi minha imaginação, mas... Eu tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. – Fez silêncio por uns instantes e então, prosseguiu com o tom de voz ainda mais baixo. – O que eu tenho com todos vocês... Com você, Nami-chan, é algo que eu nunca conheci. Digo. Esse sentimento.

Ela percebeu que Nami se mexeu um pouquinho na cama e sua respiração silenciou porque ela baixou o edredom do rosto. Os olhos azul-escuros mexeram-se para enxergá-la de esguelha.

– Eu não estava realmente abrindo mão de nada. Dentro de mim eu sabia que estava agradecendo por tudo. Fazendo o melhor por vocês, como fizeram por mim.

Robin curvou as costas e apoiou o cotovelo esquerdo na perna, segurando delicadamente o queixo. Seu olhar desviou para um canto qualquer do quarto, de forma que ela parecia bastante distraída. E então ela se calou.

A navegadora não havia se pronunciado até agora e ainda permaneceu quieta por alguns instantes. Durante esse tempo, Robin não se mexeu do lugar ou respirou mais alto do que devia. Ficou apenas pacientemente esperando que ela se manifestasse, ou que de repente, acabasse caindo no sono na esperança que a morena continuasse falando, ou apenas pensando no que talvez ela mesma poderia falar.

Para Robin não importava realmente. Saber que ela havia ouvido e que a possibilidade de ter lhe compreendido era alta, já era o bastante. Mais do que o bastante.

Depois de longos minutos, a arqueóloga percebeu que a respiração de Nami havia ficado mais lenta e pesada, delatando seu sono. Robin olhou no relógio da parede e já eram quase duas da manhã. Levantou-se do colchão, cruzou os braços no abdômen e olhou para a ruiva, que havia ficado de costas daquele jeito de sempre.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e decidiu que iria dormir. Pensou em dormir com ela. Não custaria muito, bastava deitar ao lado dela, abraçá-la e fechar os olhos. Certamente teria uma noite de sono muito melhor. Mas não. Nami não estava querendo isso no momento.

Deu meia volta e foi deitar-se em sua cama. Só conseguiu dormir umas duas horas depois.

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado e com muito barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Certamente era Luffy acordando com fome e fazendo bagunça. Robin abriu os olhos lentamente, relutante, mas seus ouvidos estavam aguçados e ela ouviu os passos pesados de Nami ecoarem pelo quarto.

Ela abriu a porta num estrondo e gritou em plenos pulmões para Luffy calar a boca. Robin fechou os olhos e sorriu, mantendo-se quieta na cama. Nami bateu a porta e voltou a marchar pelo quarto.

– Esse idiota não toma jeito, que droga! Agora ele deu pra acordar tão cedo assim! – Resmungava a pequena enquanto mexia com raiva nas roupas dentro do armário. Robin não podia ver, mas podia ouvir. Ouviu-a soltar o corpo sobre a penteadeira e pentear os cabelos ruivos com força.

A arqueóloga fez um barulhinho com a garganta quando decidiu acordar realmente ao invés de ficar em estado letárgico na cama. Nami continuou se arrumando a contragosto enquanto a outra se levantava lentamente.

– Bom dia, Nami-chan – ela falou num tom delicado e se espreguiçou assim que sentou na cama.

– Bom dia, Robin – respondeu a ruiva com o seu tom habitual. Aquele habitual mesmo, não o que a dava um padrão de comportamento alternativo. – Me desculpe, eu não queria te acordar, mas fiquei tão irritada que...! – Ela se interrompeu e bateu os pés no chão.

A mais alta riu baixinho. – Tudo bem.

A partir daí, elas não conversaram mais. Apenas fizeram suas rotinas matinais de higiene. Retornaram àquela rotina esquisita que não existia antes. Normalmente tomariam banho juntas. Mesmo quando havia absolutamente nada entre elas. Mas agora isso não acontecia mais. Robin geralmente ia primeiro porque Nami não tomava a iniciativa.

A morena saiu do quarto e se deslocou até o banheiro, sorrindo para um Sanji que a cumprimentava feliz, e desejando bom dia com a cabeça para os demais. Logo, subia as escadas pela sala de observação e chegava ao banheiro. A morena deixou suas coisas por ali e foi encher a banheira.

Instantes depois ela afundava o corpo despido na água quente e descansava a cabeça na beirada, onde havia uma almofada comprida. Então se deixou abstrair por um instante, um único instante. Precisava disso. Estava cansada, mas tudo bem, ao longo dos anos seu corpo havia se acostumado a dormir pouco às vezes. Robin só conseguia dormir sossegada quando estava dentro do navio dos mugiwara. Em outras épocas, seu sono era completamente inquieto e perturbado, por real medo do que podia acontecer.

Mas agora não havia ameaça. Pelo menos não entre eles.

De repente, ela ouviu um "click" da porta, mas não se mexeu. Apenas abriu os olhos e espiou de esguelha para ver quem vinha lá. Então, Nami colocou a cabeça para dentro do cômodo e olhou, percebendo que Robin já a havia visto, então não tinha como disfarçar.

Ao ver a navegadora, a morena se mexeu na água e sentou-se corretamente, virando um pouco o corpo para olhá-la melhor através da fina névoa de vapor.

– Nami-chan – a morena deu um sorriso fechado.

A ruiva entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando com passos curtos e não muito silenciosos porque o salto de sua sandália ecoava pelo cômodo que naturalmente tinha esse efeito. Robin permaneceu dentro da banheira, observando-a se aproximar até que Nami parasse na frente da banheira. Ela sentou-se na beirada e ficou olhando para um ponto qualquer.

Sentia que queria falar alguma coisa, mas não saíram palavras. Ao invés disso, a morena respirou devagar e afundou mais o corpo na água, até os lábios, ficando com o nariz para fora.

– Nee... Robin...

Os olhos da arqueóloga se atentaram.

– Eu sei que o que você me disse é verdade. – Fez uma longa pausa. Então, ela abriu a boca fazendo menção de dizer algo, mas não o fez. Robin estreitou os olhos e ficou olhando-a até que o silêncio se instalasse de vez.

A morena emergiu o rosto todo da água e olhou para a outra por uns instantes. Então, ela se mexeu e lentamente ergueu o corpo, colocando-se de pé. Os olhos de Nami aumentaram diante da nudez repentina da mulher e Robin veria melhor o rosto avermelhado da navegadora se não houvesse toda aquela névoa.

Ela caminhou pela banheira e parou bem na beirada, diante da navegadora. A ruiva se levantou de onde estava, parecendo receosa.

A cabeça de fios escuros da mais velha tombou para o lado e ela estendeu os braços para a menor. Nami franziu as sobrancelhas e analisou as mãos de Robin antes de dar um passo curto à frente, em seguida outro e deixá-la tocar seus ombros.

As mãos de dedos longos e delicados da arqueóloga roçaram-se à pele de Nami, tocando-a suavemente e escorregando até o antebraço, descendo até as mãos. Robin segurou as dela com as suas e baixou o olhar para observá-las por um instante, reparando no Log Pose e na pulseira dourada antes, para então olhar as unhas bem cortadas e tatear de leve a fim de sentir a suavidade da pele.

Ela era toda perfeita.

– Se você sabe que é verdade, por que está agindo dessa forma?

– Eu fiquei irritada. – Admitiu, fazendo um bico de repente. – Você _devia_ ter contado pra mim!

Robin curvou os lábios num sorriso pequeno, mas não respondeu. Não sabia se devia ter contado. Na realidade, tinha quase certeza que foi melhor assim. Digo, que teria sido melhor assim caso as coisas tivessem corrido como planejado. Se ela tivesse ido para Impel Down e o restante do bando tivesse seguido em frente. Mas não foi esse o caso.

E isso sim, era melhor. Bem melhor assim.

A morena aproximou-se mais e sentiu os dedos dos pés tocarem nas laterais da banheira. Então, ergueu uma das mãos para colocar uma mecha de cabelo de cor flamejante atrás da orelha da pequena, e ficou olhando para ela com aquele mesmo sorriso sutil nos lábios. Nami franzia as sobrancelhas na direção dela e seus lábios curvavam-se para baixo, ao contrário dos de Robin.

– O que eu preciso fazer pra você me perdoar?

– Não é isso, Robin! – Ela fez um bico novamente. – Eu quero saber porque você não confiou em mim!

– Porque eu queria te proteger. – Robin respondeu e tirou as mãos dela. Seus olhos se perderam. – Você sabe porque. Se eu queria te deixar viva, sem sombra de dúvidas, eu tinha que fazer isso.

– É difícil engolir um motivo tão egoísta assim.

– Não acha que você é quem está sendo egoísta, Nami-chan? – As sobrancelhas da morena se ergueram um pouco. – Não me perdoa por algo que eu fiz por você. O que mais quer de mim?

Os lábios de Nami curvaram-se ainda mais para baixo e ela suspirou ruidosamente. – Não sei!

– Então se decida. – Pôs um ponto final, voltando a sentar na banheira e escorregando por ali até apoiar a cabeça na almofadinha comprida mais uma vez. Robin não estava olhando porque havia fechado os olhos, mas sua imaginação podia traçar cada detalhe da expressão que a navegadora devia ter no rosto agora. As sobrancelhas bem apertadas. Querendo praguejar, mas engolindo as palavras.

Robin ouviu passos pesados ecoarem pelo banheiro e depois, a porta bateu com força. Ela abriu um dos olhos e Nami não mais estava ali.

Suspirou.

Depois de algumas horas, a arqueóloga estava refugiada dentro do quarto, sentada confortavelmente num dos sofás e com um livro em mãos, lendo-o com o máximo de atenção que conseguia. Podia ouvir Zoro e Sanji brigarem aos berros no convés, as risadas histéricas de Luffy e o "yohohoho" de Brook. Nada fora do normal, aparentemente.

Só aparentemente. Nami não estava lá para gritar com eles e mandá-los parar.

E essa era definitivamente a parte mais atípica para Robin. Ela estava muito acostumada a ouvir a voz da navegadora exclamando ordens para todos.

Passaram-se longos minutos até que Nami entrou no quarto. Os cabelos ruivos estavam molhados e ela exalava um cheiro cítrico e quente, típico de banho recém-tomado. Robin atentou os olhos e distraiu-se completamente do livro, chegando a fechá-lo realmente. Deixou o objeto sobre a mesinha.

Depois do banho era o momento em que Nami voltava ao quarto e encontrava a arqueóloga lá, sentava no colo dela e reclamava por sua vida ser tão miserável por conta do bando mais sem noção de toda a Grand Line. Então, Robin dizia algumas palavras sem nexo e carinhosamente a enchia de beijos, fazendo-a rir e esquecer sua depressão momentânea.

Ela suspirou.

Nami caminhou pelo quarto e curvou-se diante do espelho da penteadeira, passando a mão nos cabelos. Ergueu-se e passou a mão pela saia xadrez vermelha, ajeitou a camisa branca sem mangas no corpo e virou o rosto. Os olhares delas se encontraram.

Robin segurou o ímpeto de chamar por ela.

Mesmo assim, a ruiva caminhou pelo quarto e aproximou-se da mais velha, chegando bem perto do sofá como que perguntando se poderia sentar no colo dela novamente. Os grandes olhos azul-marinhos piscaram lentamente, e Robin mexeu as pernas um pouco e ajeitou as costas para abrir espaço para ela. Nami imediatamente sentou nas coxas da morena, ergueu as pernas e passou por cima do braço do sofá, deixando tudo abaixo dos joelhos pendendo no ar.

A arqueóloga a abraçou pela cintura e a ponta dos dedos massagearam de leve o abdômen da outra. Nami se mexeu com cócegas e deu uma risadinha. Encolheu os braços no próprio colo e deitou a cabeça no ombro da maior, aconchegando-se a ela.

– Tudo bem?

– Tudo – a navegadora respondeu instantes depois. – Mas eu estava com saudade de fazer isso.

– Ignorou os meninos brigando lá fora? – Ela riu baixinho.

– Ah, é. Ignorei – fez um movimento amplo com as mãos, como que espantando alguma coisa. – Ou tentei. Na realidade minha cabeça quase explodiu até eu entrar no quarto. – Confessou por fim.

– Bem, pelo jeito conseguiu.

Nami assentiu com a cabeça levemente e se mexeu um pouco para conseguir olhar Robin de frente. Elas se olharam por longos instantes até que a mais velha ergueu uma das mãos e tocou a lateral do rosto da outra, passeando os dedos pelas proximidades da região. – Você conseguiu me perdoar?

– Eu estava pensando... – Ela disse como se sequer tivesse ouvido o que Robin havia dito. – Você estava realmente aceitando morrer. Ou até jogar-se a uma vida miserável e sofrida em Impel Down pelo nosso bem. – A morena assentiu. – Você é realmente muito egoísta!

Robin ergueu as sobrancelhas, mostrando-se surpresa com a afirmação da outra.

– Quer dizer, sequer pensou em como eu ia ficar sem você!

A mais velha soltou o ar que havia prendido inconscientemente e respirou profundamente, por algum motivo soando aliviada ao invés de ofendida. Na realidade, ela só achava um amor como Nami podia ser daquela maneira. Robin sempre a achou muito esperta e manipuladora com os homens, mas... De alguma forma ela possuía uma bondade tão grande, que era difícil de acreditar que aquela mesma mulher que fazia Sanji de capacho conseguia ser sua pequena Nami.

Robin apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá e encostou o nó dos dedos delicadamente nas têmporas, olhando-a com graciosidade.

– Eu estava pensando um pouco além disso. – Explicou-se.

– Mas é que... Ah. – Ela soltou um suspiro de desistência e jogou a cabeça para trás.

Robin não esperava que ela admitisse o erro. Se é que havia um. E se havia, ela não admitiria porque Nami era assim. Pela arqueóloga, estava tudo bem. No fundo ela sabia que a outra tinha plena consciência de seus erros e embora insistisse na mesma bobagem... Sabia como as coisas eram realmente. Preto no branco. Sem mentiras.

Sem dizer qualquer coisa, a morena mexeu-se um pouco no sofá e deu um beijo no rosto da outra. Nami mexeu as sobrancelhas, mostrando-se confusa.

Então beijou de novo. E de novo, e de novo, percorrendo um caminho aleatório pelas bochechas, queixo, testa, nariz, pescoço, até atrevendo-se a chegar à orelha e mudando o teor do toque para algo mais gentil.

E em seguida voltava a dar beijinhos barulhentos pelo rosto da ruiva.

Nami ria, tentando bobamente se esquivar, embora não quisesse isso mesmo.

De repente, a ruiva posicionou a cabeça de forma que o próximo beijo que Robin lhe daria seria em sua boca. Então os lábios juntaram-se num selinho rápido e quando as duas se afastaram, os olhos se encontraram e piscaram um na direção do outro.

E em questão de segundos – segundos depois de relembrar aquele toque tão gostoso, as duas se beijaram de verdade, permitindo a elas mesmas entregar-se uma à outra novamente. Depois de tanto tempo. Podia não parecer "tanto" assim, mas para elas podia ser comparado a uma eternidade.

Nami se mexeu no colo da outra e aproximou-se mais dela, abraçando-a calorosamente pelo pescoço e sendo delicadamente segurada pela curva da cintura. Apesar de toda a saudade, Robin mantinha o toque suave das mãos macias. Já a outra não estava nem aí, e apertava a mais velha de forma a extravasar toda aquela ânsia que estava enfurnada dentro de seu peito.

O beijo gradativamente intensificava e as mãos da ruiva procuravam contato com a pele quentinha de Robin, enquanto a própria morena apenas sentia as formas do corpo de Nami com seus dedos longos. Elas se conheciam muito bem, sabiam os traços uma da outra. E era isso que as unia de uma forma tão intensa.

Não era o fato de serem as duas mulheres do bando do Chapéu de Palha – naturalmente isso seria um choque. Nem por serem as mais sensatas (aparentemente) em meio a um bando de rapazes doidos. Não era algo tão grande em especial, mas sim as coisas pequenas.

"Minha pequena".

Era isso. Era por isso.

O beijo partiu e elas se olharam. Nami tinha as faces ligeiramente coradas e parecia um pouco contrariada, mas só um pouco. O restante do "todo" mostrava-se visivelmente aliviada e feliz. O alto das maçãs do rosto de Robin também estava adquirindo um tom róseo, mas nada que a denunciasse demais. – Você é realmente muito determinada.

– Hm? – A ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Foi o que eu disse.

– Ah – ela deu uma risada. – Tá, entendi.

A morena subiu uma das mãos até a parte de trás da cabeça de Nami e a trouxe em sua direção, para um abraço, aninhando a navegadora em seus braços com carinho.

– Está tudo bem agora? – A mulher usou um tom de voz baixo.

– Sim. – Respondeu a outra imediatamente. – Vamos esquecer isso.

Era fácil simplesmente jogar tudo para trás e esquecer; Robin era do tipo que não conseguia apagar o passado com facilidade, principalmente por ser tão apegada a ele por natureza. O passado sempre construiu o futuro e sem ele as gerações futuras não seriam capazes de seguir em frente. E ela era uma arqueóloga, afinal, esquecer o passado não era tão fácil quanto parecia, mas...

Valia o sacrifício. É. E provavelmente Robin não teria outra opção.

Não receberia um pedido de desculpas, mesmo que merecesse. Nami certamente acabaria por esquecer o que houve e elas voltariam a ser exatamente como eram antes. Robin não sentia culpa por ter mentido a ela, porque sabia estar fazendo a coisa certa; ou pelo menos acreditava nisso. Então, aparentemente estava tudo bem.

Sim, estava.

A morena levou uma das mãos às coxas da ruiva e pousou-a ali delicadamente, apertando a região sem muita força, e com o outro braço, abraçou a garota pela cintura. E elas ficaram por um bom tempo sentadas ali, quietas, bem paradas, apenas sentindo o cheiro gostoso e familiar uma da outra.

Horas depois é que partiam para jantar porque Sanji chamava os meninos na base do grito, e isso as alarmou. Por mais que elas não tivessem vergonha, a questão não era essa. O amor era proibido a bordo. Ou assim pensavam ambas.

Se elas soubessem...

Nami retornou ao quarto primeiro porque era a vez de Robin ajudar o cozinheiro com a louça. Só depois de concluir seu trabalho e ter certeza que Franky ficaria de vigília naquela noite é que a arqueóloga foi ao quarto.

A navegadora estava sentada em sua própria cama, retirando o Log Pose do pulso esquerdo. Ela deixou o objeto sobre a mesa de livros como sempre fazia, junto com a pulseira dourada. Quando percebeu que Robin havia entrado ali, ergueu os olhos escuros para ela e lhe sorriu, puxando a alça fina da camisola que escorregou pelo ombro. E a morena abriu um sorriso, feliz com a beleza imensa daquela garota.

Nami agitou-se e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas rapidamente, dando risadinhas. Robin meneou a cabeça de forma negativa levemente, mas com humor. Então, tirou a roupa que estava em seu corpo e caminhou com a lingerie preta pelo quarto. Nami espiava a outra, com o cobertor escondendo mais da metade de seu rosto. Robin podia ver que ela sorria porque as bochechas subiam um pouco perto dos olhos, estreitando-os involuntariamente.

A mais velha aproximou-se da cama da outra, curvou-se um pouco e puxou com força o edredom, fazendo-o escapar dos dedos de Nami. A ruiva protestou com um som da garganta que demonstrava choque e encolheu as pernas. Robin piscou os olhos azul-escuros hipnotizantes na direção da menor, sentou-se e sensualmente ergueu as pernas para o colchão, deitando-se.

Nami virou-se e as duas ficaram deitadas de lado, uma de frente para a outra. As pernas enroscaram-se e a ruiva puxou o edredom para cima, fazendo-o parar na altura das cinturas. Então, encolheu os braços contra o peito e Robin a abraçou com um dos braços. Levou a outra mão para as de Nami e teve-a envolta pelos dedos quentinhos da navegadora.

Os lábios da mulher tocaram a testa da outra e elas fecharam os olhos. Nami sorria contente por tê-la de volta (em todos os sentidos que esperava), e Robin sorria por... Por vários motivos: por estar de volta, por ter a ruiva em seus braços, por amar aquele perfume, por adorar a maciez das mãos delicadas dela e... E mais incontáveis outros detalhes. Pequenos detalhes.

– Boa noite, Nami-chan.

– Robin... – Ela disse num tom muito baixo, quase um sussurro.

– Hm?

– Se você estiver em perigo de novo daquela forma, você vai me contar e me deixar ajudar?

Robin suspirou. – Sim... Vou.

– Então vai confiar em mim?

– Sim.

– Eu também confio em você. – Completou por fim, mexendo o corpo de forma a arrastá-lo mais para perto da maior. Robin a apertou com mais força pela cintura e com as pernas nas dela, tal como não quisesse mais separar-se dela. – Mas com sorte nada daquilo vai acontecer de novo.

– Com sorte...

Ela sempre foi melhor com o passado.

Robin não podia prever o futuro. Só sabia que tinha que estar preparada para ele. Porque a qualquer momento algo grave poderia acontecer e ela ficaria sem sua navegadora. Ou o contrário. Não é pessimismo, é apenas realidade, e aquela arqueóloga era definitivamente a mais realista dos mugiwara. Pode parecer cético, mas... Era assim que ela encarava a vida. Era a única maneira que seus olhos enxergavam de continuar vivendo.

– Boa noite, Nami-chan – repetiu com a voz ligeiramente obstruída por ter os lábios tocando a testa da ruiva novamente.

– Bons sonhos.

É. Ela era realista. Seu sonho de vida era real. Era o Rio Poneglyph.

E quando se tratava do presente, não queria sonhar. Sua realidade naquele exato momento era mais gostosa.


End file.
